


It Takes a Village...

by orphan_account



Series: 15 Reasons AU [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jack is a motherhen, M/M, Prompts are welcome, Sickfic, Tim is the most adorable thing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go with Mark, Jack and their adopted son Tim as they experience life as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST
> 
> Prompts are welcome!
> 
> You want to see the family go to the circus or something? Great! Tell me so I can write it! 
> 
> Second!
> 
> I need some ideas on what the next story in the series should be. I've been thinking maybe, like a school reunion, a(n) *insert years here* anniversary, a sick!fic, etc. Tell me what you guys want!

The days were long, and the weather was hot. Jack and Mark had decided to bring Tim to the beach for the first time. 

Tim giggled as he watched his daddy run around the house, making sure they had towels, sunscreen, toys for Tim to play with, a change of clothes for afterwards, and a lunch that they could eat while they were there. Mark carried Tim around while they waited for Jack, keeping Tim held up with one hand, and Tim’s sippy cup in the other. Normally, Tim had a normal cup, but they used a sippy during car rides to prevent spills. 

“Daddy! Wanna go!” 

Jack looked up as he rummaged through their beach bag for the last time.

“I know, buddy! I think we’re ready. Let’s go.”

“Are you ready to go swimming, Tim? To play in the ocean?”

“...swim?” Tim asked meekly.

“We’ll teach you, its okay.”

“Don’t worry, baby, we won’t let you get hurt.” Jack reassured him.

They all got in the car, and Jack check Tim’s booster seat twice before he was satisfied that Tim was buckled in safely.

Mark just grinned at Jack’s mother hen tendencies.

It took them about half an hour to get to the beach, and when they got there, Jack made sure that everyone had sunscreen on - he knew that Tim wasn’t likely to get a sunburn, but he wasn’t taking any chances - and made sure Tim had on pool floaties around his arms. 

Mark had to carry their beach bag, but he grumbled about it the whole way, and Jack just rolled his eyes while Tim giggled at his adoptive parents. They set up their stuff in the sand, not too far from the water, and Jack held Tim’s hand as he led him closer. 

“How about we go until the water is right here,” he motioned to Tim’s hip, “and then we’ll show little boys how to swim. Okay?”

Tim nodded, stuffing a thumb nervously into his mouth and furrowing his brows as water swept over his toes. 

Mark came over to join them and gave Jack a peck on the lips before smiling reassuringly at his son-and god, wasn’t that a thought? His son. 

Jack led Tim into the water, and Tim squealed a little as the water got deeper. They went further into the water until it rose to Tim’s hip, and then both men watched with wide smiles as Tim smacked at the water, giggling when it splashed back up at him.

“Okay, buddy, let’s see what daddy can teach you about swimming. Come here,” Jack beckoned.

Tim waded over, happily falling into Jacks arms. Mark swam closer, but still stayed a few feet away.

“Okay, lift your feet so you aren’t touching the floor.”

They went through the process of showing Tim how to keep afloat, and then they let him swim back and forth between them. 

“Come on, Tim! Come to dad!” Mark cheered as Tim giggled and squealed.

“Dad!” Tim swam towards him excitedly.

“You did it! You’re so good at this!”

Tim nodded smugly, mouth contorted into a huge toothy smile. 

“I the best.” 

Jack grinned at Mark and picked Tim out of the water.

“C’mon, buddy. I think we’ve had enough swimming for now. Let’s go eat some lunch. “

They made their way back to their stuff and Jack made plates of food containing some sandwiches, chips, and water to keep hydrated. 

Tim ate excitedly, and Mark and Jack held hands as they ate, watching the little boy, their son, play in the sand around them without a care in the world. This was love. This was family.


	2. Chapter 2

A while after Tim came to stay with Mark and Jack, he had a nightmare. He dreamed that when the morning came, his dad and daddy would send him back to the mean kids that had bullied him. He woke up crying, at roughly 3am, and ended up waking Sammy. Sammy realized something was wrong and jumped from the bed, leaving Tim alone, to scratch at Mark and Jack’s bedroom door until they woke up. Jack opened the door, rubbing at his eyes, confused until he heard quiet sobs coming from Tim’s room.

He rushed in, worried that Tim had gotten hurt somehow.

“Tim? Are you okay? What happened?”

“I h-had a bad dr-dream!”

Suddenly, Jack understood, and he sat on Tim’s bed, pulling him into his lap, until Tim was crying into Jack’s shoulder. Jack held him for a few minutes, rubbing his back until he calmed down, and waited until Tim was ready to talk.

“What was the bad dream about? When I have bad dreams, it helps if I talk about them.”

Tim sniffled, rubbing at his face with the side of his hand.

“I dreamed that dad and you didn’t want me, and you took me back to the mean kids. I don’t wanna go back to the mean kids, daddy! Please don’t make me! I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Shh, nobody is going to make you go back. We don’t want you to go back. You could be the baddest boy in the world, and we wouldn’t want you to go back, okay? Calm down.”

Tim wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, sniffling occasionally.

“...Daddy, I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Do you want to sleep in our room, buddy?”

Jack felt Tim nod softly. 

“Okay, come on. I bet dad is wondering where we are, huh?”

Jack carried Tim into his and Mark’s room, and laid him between them, pulling Sammy up onto the bed so she could curl up at Tim’s feet. He pulled the covers over them, and made sure Tim fell asleep, before he gently shook Mark awake. Mark looked at him, bleary-eyed, before realizing Tim was there.

“What happened? Is everything okay?”

“He had a nightmare. He thought we were going to send him back to the agency. He didn’t want to sleep alone. Sammy woke me up.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him that we would never send him back, and that we wanted him here with us. I hope he stops having nightmares.”

“It’ll be okay, babe. For now, let’s go back to sleep before one of us gets woken up in the morning by tiny feet climbing over us.”

Jack smiled.

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Go to bed.”

They drifted off, content, and no more bad dreams were had that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a prompt if you have one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to see a chapter where they go to their families or their families come to them to meet Tim for the first time and Tim being all shy and adorable. That would be cute as hell.
> 
> (Prompt from Olivia_Ivy)

Mark and Jack had been waiting at the airport for about half an hour already. Tim had gotten bored and fallen asleep on Mark’s shoulder. Jack constantly checked over him, making sure he was comfortable, and Mark constantly teased Jack about his mother henning. They waited as an ocean of people passed them by, until finally, they heard it.

“Oh, he’s so precious! Let me see him!”

Momiplier had arrived.

She was carrying a few bags, which Mark took as they traded. Tim snuffled as he was moved, but didn’t wake up. Jack watched carefully. He knew that she knew what she was doing, she had raised two kids after all, but Jack was still weary. He walked over and put a hand on Tim’s back,speaking softly so he didn’t startle him.

“Tim. Hey, buddy. Wake up. Guess who's here?” 

Tim grumbled and rubbed at his eyes with a tiny fist as he yawned.

“Daddy?”

“Look who it is! This is Gramma, Tim. She’s Dad’s mommy.”

“A mommy? ...I don’t like mommy’s.”

Jack frowned before he realized why the little boy didn’t like mothers. His own hadn’t been the best example.

“No, baby, she’s nice. Your mommy wasn’t a mommy. She was just a bully, okay? A mommy is a good person, who loves their baby no matter what. Just like me and Dad love you. Sometimes, when a mommy isn’t there, there’s a daddy to take her place.”

Tim furrowed his eyebrows adorably for a second before looking to Mark for confirmation.

“Mommy nice? Gramma nice?”

Mark nodded, agreeing.

“Gramma is really nice, buddy, I promise. She’s a very nice mommy to me.”

Tim deliberated for a second, clearly torn, but ultimately decided to trust his daddies. 

“Okay. Gramma like Tim?”

The woman in question smiled and gave Tim a kiss on the cheek, hugging him tightly.

“Gramma loves Tim, sweetie. Oh, aren’t you the cutest!”

Tim pouted.

“Not cute!”

She laughed.

“The cutest!”

Jack and Mark watched her bring the little boy out of his shell, and knew they would have to do the same when the rest of the family arrived. 

Tom arrived only an hour later, and they went through the process of introducing the two, which went smoothly. 

The next day, Jack’s family arrived. They’d all come on the same flight. Jack’s siblings were swarmed with their children, and his mom just rolled her eyes and pulled the kids off. Colin, Thomas, and Keevan ran around the adults until Seamus and Aiden held them still. Peter was laying his head on Emma’s shoulder, and Ava was holding Emma’s other hand. David and Ronan were both holding one of Amelia’s hands. 

Tim looked a little overwhelmed, and hid his face in Jack’s side.

Jack’s mother came over and crouched down.

“Hello, Tim. I’m Nana. It’s loud in here, isn’t it?”

Tim nodded, shyly.

“I promise that we aren’t all that loud. Why don’t you come meet Peter and Ava? They’re your cousins.”

Tim looked up at Jack, and Jack smiled and nodded in agreement.

Ms.McLoughlin, Nana, held her hand out and Tim took it. She led him over to Emma, who crouched down.

“Hi, there! I’m Aunt Emma! I’m your daddy’s sister!”

“Daddy got sister?”  
Emma smiled and nodded.

“Yup. Two sisters, and two brothers. Your daddy is the littlest of us all.”

“Daddy not little!”

Emma laughed a little.

“I know, buddy. Come here, why don’t you meet some cousins, okay? This is Ava. Say hi, Ava.”

Ava smiled and waved wildly.

“Hi! I’m Ava! My mommy said that you’re our new cousin! Do you like ice cream? Nana said she’d get some ice cream if we were good on the airplane!”

“...I like ice cream.”

Emma, noticing how shy Tim was, stepped in.

“Tim, this is Peter.”

Peter looked up, and waved.

“Hi. I’m Peter.”

“I’m Tim.”

Emma set Peter down, and the three new cousins settled down to talk while everyone got ready to leave. Emma went to Jack, who was watching the trio with a smile. Tim hadn’t made any friends before. At least he’d have his cousins.

“So, how’s parenthood?” Emma teased.

“Well, sometimes Tim has nightmares, and sometimes we have to convince him that we aren’t going to send him back. But overall? ...I love him so much. I can’t stand the thought of him getting hurt. And Sammy has become his watchdog. I don’t think we’re ever going to separate the two.”

Emma smiled, happy that her little brother was happy.

“Do you ever think you’ll adopt more?”

Jack snorted, and looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

“Let’s worry about getting Tim through elementary school before I even think about that. “

They watched Ava show Tim her shoes (they lit up when she stomped), and Peter and Tim watch in rapt envy. Jack and Emma grinned at each other, and watched as Tim was accepted flawlessly into their family. When everybody finally had everything, they led the family from the airport, and Tim, Peter, and Ava linked hands as the raced out the doors. Family was important, and Jack was thankful that Tim was in theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Tim a few days to get used to all the Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and grandparents roaming around. He mixed up names, and cried when too many people surrounded him. Thankfully,since he had found friends in Ava and Peter, he was pretty well behaved and entertained while Mark and Jack played host to so many people. The only rooms that weren’t covered in everyone else’s things were Mark and Jack’s room. They had worried about making Tim share a room, but it turned out that he liked having Ava and Peter in there, so they had let the kids share. Everyone else slept on couches, or made beds on the floor. Gramma and Nana had split the only guest bedroom, since they were too old to be sleeping on couches. 

Once Jack and Mark were sure that Tim was comfortable around the family, the had decided to have Gramma and Nana watch Tim for a little bit while they went out to arrange for a cake to be delivered, and to buy a few gifts for his birthday party in a few days. It had been going well for a while, and Mark and Jack had managed to get everything set up to be delivered when they got a call from Nana and a teary eyed Tim. 

“Daddy? I want Daddy!”

“Hey, buddy! Daddy’s here! What’s wrong?”

The little boy sobbed, and Jack worried that he had gotten hurt.

“Daddy and Dad come back!”

And that’s when Jack understood. Tim was afraid that they weren’t coming home to him. He’d dealt with too many people hurting him and leaving him. 

“Okay, calm down. We’ll be home in 20 minutes, okay? When the big hand on the clock moves 4 numbers. Shhh, we’ll be there. It’s okay.” Jack tried to calm him through the phone. 

Tim sniffled and they heard a small hiccup.

“Promise?” Tim asked meekly. 

“Promise.”

With gifts hidden in the trunk until they could properly wrap them when Tim was asleep, they made their way back home to a scared little boy who clung to Mark for an hour after they got home, so scared that they would leave at any second.

Tim ended up waking up in the middle of the night, and both he and Sammy ended up in Mark and Jack’s bed for the night. Neither of them minded, they just wished they could figure out a way to stop Tim from having the nightmares. They didn’t want him to hurt like that. 

When Jack woke up in the morning, Tim had snuck his way into Jack’s arms, and he was hugging his Daddy tightly. He wasn’t surprised to find Tim there. He pulled him tighter into his embrace, and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, causing Tim’s forehead to scrunch up momentarily. Jack smiled and looked out towards the window where rain was falling in steady sheets. He felt calm, at peace, and above all, deeply in love with his family. This was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload another chapter tomorrow, instead of waiting the extra day. The next chapter is kind of a continuation of this one, but not really!


	5. Chapter 5

About four days before the family was due to fly home, Tim turned four years old. Since Tim hadn’t had a proper birthday party before, they were going to surprise him. Jack and Mark took Tim out for part of the day, leaving the rest of the family to set up the surprise. They spent a few hours at the museum, which Tim enjoyed because he got to see all the pretty ‘rock ladies’. They let Tim pick out a toy from Toys R Us, and he ended up picking out a large brown teddy bear, which he promptly named ‘Stuffy’. The made sure that Stuffy was buckled in next to Tim, who spent the entire ride home holding the bear’s paw. Jack carried Tim and the bear slowly into the house, making plenty of noise so everyone would know to hide.

They made their way into the living room, and Tim gasped when he saw all the decorations and presents. Suddenly, people popped out of obscure hiding spots, sporting huge smiles.

“Surprise!”

Tim gaped, then turned to Jack.

“Me?”

“Yup, just for you little buddy.”

Sammy ran around Jack’s feet, jumping up to get to Tim, who giggled and waved at Sammy until Jack let him down. They ran around, with Peter and Ava following. The trio played while Jack and Mark made sure the cake was ready, and eventually, all the other cousins joined in. It took the adults about an hour to convince them to settle down and get ready for cake, and afterwards, presents. 

Mark held Tim while Jack carried the cake in, which was topped with 4 little candles. The candles were lit, and they began to sing.

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Tim, Happy Birthday to you!”

They all cheered and Tim looked around confused until Mark explained.

“Now you blow out the candles. “

Tim obeyed and giggled as Jack kissed his cheek.

“Alright! Everybody line up for cake!”

Once all the food was distributed, and Tim was eating happily as he sat on Mark’s lap, Jack sat beside them.

“How has your birthday been so far, baby?” 

Tim clapped, mashing a bit of cake between his fingers, before smiling at his daddy.

“Yay!” 

Mark and Jack grinned at each other, and were thankful that their baby boy was having a good time. Once everybody was done eating, it was time for presents. 

They all gathered around, and Jack placed the bags that held Tim’s presents in them in a circle around Tim. 

They watched as Tim opened all of them, sometimes gaping in amazement at some of this gifts. He got a few more stuffed animals, some legos, a few books, and some clothes. Tim, Peter, and Ava played with the legos as Jack put everything else away. He didn’t mind. It was Tim’s first ever birthday party. Jack was just happy that he could make his little boy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the family is gone now, so if you guys have any more prompts (I'm working on a few) Please, leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:it's not exactly a prompt, but if you ever wrote something where Tim is like playing on a swing or something, could you make Jack push him and go whooshy-whoosh like he sometimes says in his videos? 
> 
> (Prompt from Artandfanfictionaremylife)

Their families had finally gone back to the respective homes, and Mark, Jack, and Tim were thankful to have some space. They decided to get out of the house for a bit, and let Tim pick where they went. They ended up at the park. 

Mark and Jack had sat on the bench, having some much needed alone time, to just talk. They hadn’t been able to have a conversation without a nephew or a sibling butting in. They could finally tell their stupid jokes in peace. 

Tim played in the sandbox for a while, trying to dig to the other side of the earth before they had to go, but eventually, he got bored. 

“Daddy!” Tim called, whiny tone seeping into his voice.

Jack looked up to find Tim pointing at the swings.

“Push me!”

Jack shot Mark a look before grinning a turning to Tim. 

“Come on, buddy, let’s go swing!”

Tim cheered and ran towards the swings. He tried to get on, but he wasn’t quite tall enough, so Jack had to give him a lift.

“Ready, baby?” Jack asked as he pulled the swing back.

Tim nodded eagerly, smile wide on his face.

“Here we go! Wooshy Woosh!” Jack released the swing, and it swung forward. 

Tim giggled and squealed as he flew through the air.

“Daddy, higher!” Tim insisted  
.  
Jack obliged him, pushing a little harder, but not too high. He didn’t want his son to fall off the swing just because he was careless. After a while, Tim decided that he was bored of the swing, and he wanted to get off.

“Down please!”

Jack slowed the swing down, pulling Tim from the swing and putting him on his hip.

“Did you have fun on the swing, baby?”

“Yeah! I like flyin’!” 

Mark walked over, and took Tim.

“How about the slide now?”

“Yeah! Dad carry me?”

Mark smiled and nodded, and they made their way up to the top of the slide while Jack waited at the bottom. They knew it would be fine for him to go down on his own, but they still wanted to make sure he’d be okay. 

Tim slid down with his hands in the air, and Jack caught him and playfully fell on the ground, holding Tim close. Tim giggled as Jack began tickling him, and Mark slid down and joined in. 

As they calmed down, Jack was left a little confused. How could anyone have abused their baby? How could anyone have ever hurt this tiny ball of sunshine? He was a sweetheart, he listened to the rules, he was curious (which Mark loved, because Mark loved taking this apart to explain how they worked, and then figuring out how to put them back together), he loved everyone. The women who gave birth to Tim would never know what she had lost, but Jack was so glad that Tim had made his way to them. He loved his baby, and he’d never want to hurt him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: my little cousin just got a cold, so you know what that means! Sick cuddles!!!!!! I kind of want to see Tim sick, so Jack's ready to take care of his baby, but then Mark gets sick too so Jack has to take care of BOTH his babies X) Bonus points if Mark is like "Why aren't you sick?" and Jack says "It's my hearty Irish immune system!" or something like that.
> 
> (Prompt from Olivia_Ivy)

When Jack woke up, he had expected to spend the day getting some recording done, while Mark and Tim went to the dog park with Sammy. 

That didn’t happen.

When Jack had gone to get Tim up for the day, he frowned when he saw how flushed he was, how quick he was breathing, and how miserable his face looked. He gently brought Tim up to his chest, not wanting to shock him. 

“Tim? Come on, baby. Wake up for me.”

Tim’s eyes slowly opened, and Jack saw how unfocused he was.

“Daddy, hurts.”

“Okay, baby. Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Jack grabbed the thermometer, some children’s tylenol, and a sippy cup of juice. He suspected Tim wouldn’t want to hold a real cup at the moment. He carried them back upstairs to Tim, and sat with him on the bed, ignoring Sammy who was curled up comfortingly in Tim’s lap.

“Okay, say ‘ah’, and lift your tongue up, love. When I put this in, close your mouth.”

Tim obeyed, making a comical ‘O’ with his mouth wide open. Jack put the thermometer in, and waited until it beeped before taking it out. He frowned again when he saw a temperature of ‘101.2’.

“Alright, love, I don’t think you’re up to going to the dog park today. Will you behave for daddy, and take some medicine?”

Tim pouted, and Jack could tell he was already grumpy from being sick. He sniffled and buried his face in Jack’s chest.

“Don’ wanna.” He mumbled.

Jack sighed and rubbed his back.

“I know, baby. But it will help you get better. You want to go to the park with dad, right? If your fever goes down a little, you can still go. But you have to take the medicine.”

Tim eventually gave in, taking three children’s tablets with some apple juice. Jack carried him downstairs, and he sat at the table while Jack made breakfast. Mark came down right before breakfast was ready, and Jack grinned. It was a sunday, so they were eating pancakes. Mark still couldn’t make pancakes.  
“Good morning, love. Tim has a bit of a stomach bug.”

Mark frowned, but nodded.

“I wonder if that’s going around. I think I might too.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, concerned that both might be sick. 

“Do you have a fever?”

“Yeah, but just a low grade one. I’ve had some chills, nausea, and congestion, too. I hope I didn’t give it to Tim.”

Jack served them all some food, though he made sure Tim and Mark both drank some juice. Tim stopped halfway through eating, and promptly threw up on the floor, before starting to cry.

Jack rushed over, picking Tim up and carrying him to the bathroom in case he brought anything else up. Tim sobbed, frustrated and feeling sore.

“Daddy!” He cried, scrubbing at his nose with a sleeve of his pajama shirt.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. It’s alright, love. Everything’s okay. Your body just has to get rid of the icky stuff.”

“Don’ like it!” Tim whimpered.

Jack helped him wash his mouth out, and then took him up to his and Mark’s bed.

“Alright, love, we’re gonna have a nap. That’ll help. Maybe dad will have a nap with us, and we’ll even bring Sammy in. Okay?”

Tim nodded, snuggling under the blankets while Jack called for Mark. When he came in, Jack took a closer look at Mark, and realized that he looked just as miserable as Tim. 

“Dad!” Tim whined, making grab-hands towards Mark, who joined them on the bed.

Jack brought the bucket they kept under the bathroom sink, and placed it by the bed, just in case. 

He watched, worried, while Mark and Tim fell asleep. Then he followed them.

It was a few hours later when Mark and Jack woke up, though Tim stayed asleep. Jack was fine, and he wasn’t showing any signs of being sick. 

“Why aren’t you sick? You’ve been around us just as much!”

Jack grinned, rubbing Tim’s back as he whined slightly in his sleep.

“I have a hearty Irish immune system!”

Mark snorted.

“Yeah, who knew that drinking potato bog-water would be good for your immune system.”

Jack playfully scowled at his husband, growling lightly.

“That’s racist!”

Tim squirmed for a minute before his eyes fluttered open, sleep heavy and confused.

“Daddy? ...My tummy still hurts.”

“Okay, love. We’ll get you some juice and some more medicine.”

Mark grinned and raised an eyebrow.

“Why not just get him some potato bog-water?”

Tim furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not awake enough to understand what his parents were talking about. Deciding that he didn’t care, Tim snuggled back into his Daddy’s arms, content for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd love to see how the new family would handle a preschool/daycare situation. You can save the suggestion for when Tim is a bit older if you'd like, but I'd imagine it would make for an interesting story to tell.
> 
>  
> 
> (Prompt from VioletHellfire)

Mark and Jack had been taking care of Tim for over two years, and it was finally time to enroll Tim in school. He was five, and ready to start kindergarten. 

Jack was woken up early in the morning by the screaming alarm clock, telling him that he needed to get Tim up and dressed for school. He rubbed at eyes, and shuffled from the bed, making his way to Tim’s room. It was dark out, the sun hadn’t yet come out all the way. He sat on the edge of Tim’s bed, and gently shook him awake.

“Tim, come on, baby. It’s time to go to school. We have to get you dressed.”

Tim grumbled and whined a little, trying to hide in his blanket.

“Don’t want to, Daddy.”

Jack smiled. He knew those feelings.

“I know, love, but you have to. Come on. Let’s get you dressed.”

While Tim was waking up, Jack grabbed his clothes from the dresser. He grabbed a red t-shirt, and some jeans, some socks, and a pair of underwear. 

“Alright, come on.”

Jack was an old hand at getting Tim dressed by now. Even if Tim didn’t want to get dressed, Jack could make it happen. 

It took a few minutes, but Tim got dressed, and they made their way downstairs. Mark made Tim a bowl of cereal and made sure he had all of his school supplies in his backpack.

“Are you ready for school, buddy?” Mark asked as Tim scarfed down cereal.

“Do I have to go, dad? I wanna stay here! Sammy will be sad, and- and Daddy will be sad, and-”

“Tim. Nice try. You have to go to school, baby.” Jack kissed the top of Tim’s head, smirking slightly.

“But why?”

“Because the law says so.”

“Well, I don’t like the law.”

Mark picked up the bowl after Tim had finished, and put it in the sink, before picking Tim up and settling him on his hip.

“Nobody likes that law, but we have to listen to it. Besides, don’t you wanna be big and smart? You’d be smarter than Daddy!” Mark teased him.

“Hey!” Jack pouted, “I’m smart!”

Mark looked at Tim.

“What do you think, is daddy smart?”

Tim looked at Jack, then back to Mark, then back to Jack.

“I love Daddy.”

Mark snorted.

“Way to avoid the question, buddy.”

Jack took Tim, grinning at Mark.

“My baby knows how smart I am. Now, we need to make sure you have your bookbag, and then we need to get you to the bus stop.”

Tim looked down, and was very quiet, which worried Jack.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?”

Tim looked back up and Jack noticed how watery his eyes were.

“I don’t wanna go, daddy! I wanna stay here with you and dad and Sammy! What if you forget about me? I don’t want you to forget about me!” Tim cried, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder.

“Woah, baby, no. We’d never forget about you. It’s only for a few hours a day, and then you’ll come right home. Shhh, calm down.”

It took a few minutes to calm Tim down, and to convince him that they wouldn’t forget about him, and that they would still be here when school was over. Jack held his hand as they made their way to the bus stop down the street, and Mark held his backpack until the bus pulled up. While Mark settled the backpack on Tim’s shoulders, Jack bent down to hug Tim one more time.

“We’ll be here when you get home, okay? I love you!”

“I love you, too, daddy!”

Jack smiled, and hugged Mark and they watched him get on the bus. Their little boy was growing up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about their first Thanksgiving and mark and Jack making a baking disaster?
> 
> (Prompt from Hellojustaseptiplierfan)

The holidays at the Fischbach-McLoughlin house were always a very strenuous affair. Mark couldn’t cook on a good day, but Jack had left him very detailed instructions on how to make everything while he went to go pick up their family from the airport. Since Jacks, family didn’t celebrate over in Ireland, they were coming over. Jack was taking Tim with him, just in case Mark managed to make something explode.

“Okay, everything is already made, all you have to do is cook the turkey, and heat everything up later. Okay? Maybe I should stay here. You go get-”

“Jack.” Mark stopped him. “I got this. Go get everyone. It will take hours for this turkey to cook. All I have to do is pop it in, and hit a temperature, right?”

Jack looked skeptical.

“Alright...if you’re sure.”

“Go. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jack and Tim made their way to the airport. They hadn’t expected to be there for that long, but the arrival of the flight kept getting delayed. They were there for an extra three hours, constantly being delayed. Tim had fallen asleep on Jacks shoulder out of boredom, and Jack was fidgeting around, anxious about Mark, and about the planes delay.

The plane finally arrived, and they met up with everyone. While Tim giggled and played with his cousins, who were happy to be off the plane, Emma noticed how anxious Jack was.

“Is everything okay?”

“Um...maybe? Mark can’t cook well, but I had him put the turkey in the oven. We weren’t supposed to be gone for too long, but the plane got delayed, so we’ve been here a few hours. He’s been alone for almost 4 hours. I’m not sure if my turkey has survived. “

Emma snorted, shaking her head.

“Didn’t you tell me once that he messed up pancakes? How can you even mess up pancakes.”

Jack sighed. 

“Mark will find a way. Come on, we should hurry.”

Everyone made their way back to Mark and Jack home, and Jack immediately noticed an aroma of smoke.

“Mark? What happened?” Jack shouted as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Everything is fine!”

There was a loud bang, and then everyone could hear Mark cursing loudly.Jack sped up.

The kitchen was a disaster. There was a film of smoke around everything, and there, in the floor, was Jack’s turkey. Burnt to a crisp, and destroyed. 

“What happened?!” Jack demanded as he opened the windows to try to air the place out.

“I took a nap and I thought I set an alarm, but I didn’t, so I only woke up, like, 20 minutes ago, and the turkey was on fire somehow, so I tried to put that out, and then you got here, and I tried to get it out of the oven, and it dropped.”

Jack gaped, before sighing.

“Mark...how did you manage to set it on fire? I left you instructions!”

“...I lost them?” Mark said sheepishly.

Jack groaned.

“I don’t know if anywhere will have any turkeys left! Alright, Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. You are going to go to the store, and get another turkey. I am going to try to air out this kitchen, and get rid of the disaster turkey. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Jack sent him off, and began working to fix his kitchen. Tim walked in, and cringed at the smell.

“Did dad do this?”

Jack sighed and nodded.

“We’re not gonna let dad cook anymore.”

Tim giggled.

“He burns everything!”  
Jack nodded, shuffling Tim out of the kitchen so he wasn’t breathing in smoke. 

He took a step back to calm down and remind himself that it was okay. Mark was going to get another turkey, they had plenty of time to cook it, and everything would be okay. At least they had their family, which was the most important thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would like to see a story where Tim meets Bob, Wade, Molly, Felix, and any other YouTube people.
> 
> (Prompt from LissaWho5)

Mark and Jack, despite being parents, were still very active on youtube, and they had finally decided that Tim was old enough to travel with them to a convention. Mark and Jack had been busy for days beforehand, making sure they had enough recorded. Tim had been in a few videos, popping up in the background, or on purpose, but he wasn’t widely known. Mark would be more at the front of the convention, with Jack staying in the background with Tim as much as he could. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay completely out of the way, but Tim was his priority at the convention, rather than fans. 

“Are you ready, Tim? Are you excited?” Jack asked, taking Tim’s hand as they got out of their cab. 

Mark grabbed all their luggage, and led them into the hotel.

“Yeah!” Jack swung Tim around and picked him up, making sure his jacket was on tight, since it was cold outside. 

“Good. Come on, baby. Let’s follow dad, and then we can get to our hotel room and meet up with some of your uncles and aunts.”

Tim looked confused.

“They gonna be here?”

Jack smiled, shaking his head.

“Not those aunts and uncles, love, though I’m sure they would be here if they could. No, we’re gonna see Uncle Bob, Uncle Wade, Aunt Molly, and Aunt Mandy.”

“Who they?”

“Well, you’ll find out later, won’t you?”

They made their way to their hotel room without any complications, and Jack unpacked some of their stuff while Tim explored.

“Tim, don’t leave the room, love!” Jack cautioned when Tim went near the door. 

“But daddy!”

“Its dangerous, Love! Come here. What do we do if someone asks us to help them when me or dad aren’t there?”Jack asked, worried that someone at the convention might try something.

“Find you and dad, and yell if they try to grab me.” Tim recited. 

Mark and Jack had made sure that Tim would be careful, especially since there would be so many people. 

“That’s right. If you get lost, stay where you are. Don’t talk to strangers, don’t take food from anyone, and don’t run off. Okay?”

“I know, daddy!”

Jack ruffled his curly hair, and planted a kiss on him.

“I know you know, love, but I want you to stay safe.”

Mark spoke up from the other side of the room.

“There’s gonna be a lot of people there, buddy, and some of them might look like me and daddy, so make sure you stay with us.”

Tim groaned, obviously impatient that his exploring was being interrupted.

Jack gave him one more kiss before letting him go.

“Babe, when are the others getting here?”Jack asked, sitting on the bed beside Mark.

“Wade and Molly are already here, they’re getting settled in, and Bob and Mandy just got off their planes. I told them we’d go out to dinner tonight. They’re excited to meet Tim.”

Jack nodded and relaxed, content now that they were able to relax, if only for a little while. 

Later that night, they were getting ready to go out when there was a knock at the door. Jack was trying to get a reluctant Tim dressed, so he sent Mark. 

“Come on, Love, don’t you want to go out?” Jack asked as he struggled to tug Tim’s shirt over his head.

“Dun wanna!”

Jack sighed.

“What if we get some ice cream later?”

Suddenly Tim stopped moving.

“...Chocolate?”  
Jack grinned, and knew that he had won.

“Yup. If you’re good, we’ll get two scoops. Okay?”

He slid the shirt on with ease, no longer fighting his child, and then went to tug his shoes on. They were velcro, because Tim was still getting the hang of tying his shoes, and Jack didn’t want him to fall and get hurt. 

“Hey, look who it is!” Mark grinned as he came away from the door, leading in their friends behind him. 

Tim immediately got shy and hid before Jack, peeking out from being his arm.

Jack reached around and pulled Tim up onto his hip.

“Look, love. This is Uncle Bob and Aunt Mandy. Can you say hi for me?”

He looked at them meekly, and waved.

“Hi.”

“And this is Aunt Molly and Uncle Wade.”

“Hi.”

Molly stepped up.

“Hello, Tim. You’re adorable! I bet you get all the girls, huh?”

Jack smiled as Tim wrinkled his nose.

“No! Girls are gross!”

Wade snorted.

“Your dads think so too, Tim.”

Mark scowled and hit Wade playfully.

“Shut up, Wade!”

Tim gradually got more comfortable, and they went out for dinner. Tim happily ate some chicken nuggets, and got to know his new Uncles and Aunts, who had no problem telling him stories about his dads that made Daddy turn red, and made Dad sputter. They went out for ice cream, and Tim got two whole scoops of ice cream. He fell asleep as soon as they got back to the hotel.

Jack carried Tim in, careful of the ice cream all over Tim’s face, to the hotel room, and laid him on the bed, before wiping him off with a wet rag. Tim woke up when he felt it, but didn’t bother moving.

“I liked Uncle Bob, and Uncle Wade, and Aunt Molly, and Aunt Mandy! Can we see them again?”

Jack chuckled, pressing a kiss to Tim’s forehead as he grabbed some pajamas. 

“Tomorrow, Love. We’ll see them tomorrow.”

Tim nodded. He could wait to see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some bad news! Unfortunately, due to the amount of work I have to do, this series will be going on indefinite hiatus for a bit. I will add to it at some point, but it won't be for a while. So, for now, This story is for all intents and purposes, complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a prompt!


End file.
